THE INDIRECT CONFESSION
by Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah
Summary: MENGAKUI... itu adalah hal paling sulit yang harus manusia lakukan di muka bumi ini. a KrisHo first debut author fanfiction (threeshoot) /complete/
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PRESENTS**

**THE INDIRECT CONFESSION**

**Title** : The Indirect Confession

**Main cast** : Kim JunMyeon/Suho (EXO), Wu Yifan/Kris (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Huang ZiTao (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Seonsaengnim (OC), appa Suho (OC), Xi Luhan (EXO), Zhang Yixing (EXO), Kim Jong Dae/Chen (EXO), Kim Min Seok/Xiumin (EXO)

**Main Pair **: KrisHo, TaoHun (side pair)

**Rated **: T (PG-15)

**Length **: threeshoot :3

**Warning **: YAOI INSIDE,.. cerita terlalu cepat, alur bolak-balik, bahasa sedikit tidak baku, OOC

**Summary **: melihat hujan bintang jatuh, bersama orang yang kau sukai, romantis bukan ?

**Author's note **: hahaha,…. Ini FF debut pertama saya. Jika ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum, saya newbie kan…

FF ini saya buat dari remake cerita di komik "Hai Miiko!" NO 25 buatan Eriko Ono senpai,..

Jadi, Akan banyakjalan cerita saya yang sesuai dengan komik itu,walaupun bakal ada yang saya ubah sedikit. Tak perlu banyak bicara,.. SILAKAN DI NIKMATI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ALL

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS (I'm sorry, but I was one of them too)

ENJOY THE STORY

DI KELAS 11-4

"Hari Minggu ini akan terjadi hujan bintang di daerah sekitar Seoul. Jadi, kalian boleh datang ke Namsan Tower, dan kita bersama akan melihatnya!" jelas Kim Seonsaengnim di akhir pelajaran nya.

Seorang namja berkulit putih berbadan kecil terlihat membulatkan matanya. "bintang jatuh, saem ? asyik!". Sedangkan, teman-temannya yang lain mulai kelihatan sibuk sendiri di belakangnya, berbicara tentang pengumuman tadi. "tapi, karna ini malam hari, kalian harus terlebih dahulu meminta izin kepada orang tua kalian, agar orang tua kalian tidak khawatir atau kebigungan" tambah Kim Seonsaengnim

"Sehunna,.. kau pergi dengan ku ya !" terlihat seorang namja tinggi bermata panda sedang memandang lurus ke samping, sambil mengajak orang yang ia panggil sehunna berbicara. Si Sehunna itu hanya mengangguk imut dan menghadap ke seonsangnimnya lagi.

TING…TONG….TING…TONG…

"Sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai ketemu minggu malam nanti, anneyeong aseyo yeorubn!" pamit Kim Seonsaengnim dari kelas, setelah mendengar bunyi bel sekolah yang sedikit memekakkan telinga. Ia membungkuk di depan kelas dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Semua murid bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan mulai bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"ah,.. orang bilang, mengucapkan permohonan saat bintang jatuh, membuat permohonannya terkabul loh!" namja yang berkulit putih tadi menoleh bingung "serius nih, Baekhyun ? yang bener aja, emang Bekhyunnie mau minta apa coba ?" Baekhyun, yang tadimenjelaskan tentang TEORI BINTANG JATUHnya, menerawang ke atas dan meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. "tentu saja, aku ingin meminta supaya bias segera debut di SM ENTERTAINMENT, lalu punya namjachingu yang mendukung karier bernyanyiku. Namjachinguku itu harus tampan, tinggi, humoris,dan bisa nge-rap" jelas si Baekhyun dengan semangat '45-nya. " sepertinya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi dihidupmu ya,Baek " sindir si namja kulit putih itu enteng "ya ampun ho,.. ini Cuma pengharapan, dan bias gak berarti apa-apa loh, suho" Baekhyun meneriaki si namja kulit putih dan memanggilnya Suho.

"ya sudah kalau ini hanya pengharapan, kalau begitu, aku berharap supaya aku jadi tinggi, dan mesti benar-benar tinggi. Lalu aku pandai bahasa inggris. " Suho membeberkan harapannya sambil tersenyum imut, sedangkan salah satu temannya tadi, yang dipanggil Sehunna , hanya tertawa kecil..

BRRUUUKKK…..

"Ah…aduh, " tiba-tiba Suho terjatuh di depan pintu kelas dan mengaduh kesakitan.

TBC..

HAHAHAHA… authornya aneh, TBC pas lagi puncaknya.

Gak apalah, ini udah malam banget nulisnya.

But first, mind to review all ?


	2. Chapter 2

BRRUUUKK….

"ah… aduh" . tiba-tiba Suho terjatuh di depan kelas dan mengaduh kesakitan

**Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Present **

**The Indirect Confession**

**Main Cast **: Kim JunMyeon/Suho (EXO), Wu Yifan/Kris (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Huang Zitao (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Seonsengnim (OC), Appa Suho (OC), Xi Luhan (EXO), Zhang Yixing (EXO), Kim Jongdae/Chen (EXO), Kim Minseok/Xiumin (EXO)

**Main Pair **: KrisHo, TaoHun (side pair)

**Rated **: T (PG-15)

**Length **: threeshoot, i hope :3

**Warning** : YAOI inside,.. cerita terlalu cepat, alur bolak-balik, bahasa sedikit tidak baku, OOC

**Summary **:melihat hujan bintang jatuh, bersama orang yang kau sukai, romantic bukan ?

**Author's Note **: hahahahaha,.. akhirnya author comeback lagi, setelah sekian lama tidak di lanjutkan dan bodohnya lagi, sempat tidak tahu gimana cara ngelanjutin ff nya, karna tidak tahu harus klik apa #lemparinmeja. FF ini saya buat Dari remake "Hai Miiko! 25" buatan Ono Eriko Senpai….

Jalan cerita sepertinya akan sama,.. (seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya)

Tak perlu banyak bicara,….silakan dibaca

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ALL

DON'T BE A SILENT READER

ENJOY THE STORY,…

(still) at Kelas 11-4

"ahhh,… sakit tau,.. apa-apaan sih kau, Kris", sembur Suho pada orang yang menabraknya tadi. "ya maaf dong, ho" jawab si penabrak yang dipanggil Kris dengan santai. "habis kau ngalangin jalan sih!" ujar Kris "kayak pembatas mobil di perumahan-perumahan" tambah nya dengan nada mengejek. "APAA?" Suho berteriak, tidak terima kalau ia disamakan dengan pembatas tinggi mobil,.. "ayo,.. Kris,.. minta maaf padaku!" Perintah Suho, lalu memberikan tangannya kearah Kris. Kris menarik tangan Suho dan meletakkannya di samping pintu kelas. "hahaha,.. kau tahu Suho, tinggimu saja, masih setengah nya tinggi pintu kelas" Kris menunjuk pintu kelasnya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak,.. "YAK KAUU,.. KRIS WU,. SEKALI LAGI… AYO MINTA MAAF PADAKU!" Ucap Suho dingin sambil mengepal tinju kecilnya,.. "aku gak,.. mau,.. wekkk,..awwwww!" perut Kris tiba-tiba di cubit keras oleh Suho. Dan, akhirnya,. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang tidak elit di kelas. Kris terus saja mengolok-olok, sedangkan Suho dibelakangnya mengejar dengan tatapan bringas. Kris yang memiliki kaki panjang, dengan sangat mudah melewati kursi dan meja yang tersusun rapi disana. Sedangkan Suho, butuh sedikit tenaga untuk naik-turun dari meja dan kursi itu. Tidak ada yang mau melerai, karna juga tidak satupun teman mereka yang mau ikut campur dengan kejar-kejaran konyol itu,..

"heyy,.. Kris" sapaan datar salah satu murid di kelas itu, menghentikan kegiatan 'Catch-Me-If-You-Can' nya Suho dan Kris. Kris menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengisyaratkan kata 'apa?'. Sedangkan yang menyapa Kris tadi hanya menghela napasnya ringan

"Sebenarnya kau suka Suho kan ?"

Hening…..

Tiba-tiba kelas mendadak hening dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dengan sangat mudahnya dari mulut namja laki-laki itu. Kris yang diberi pertanyaan hanya bungkam dan terkejut. Lama ia diam memikirkan jawaban yang patut ia katakan. Kelihatan bahwa pipiku Kris sudah memerah sedikit, tanda bahwa perasaan dan pikirannya setuju, tapi…..

"Jangan,.. ngawurrr..!"

Jawab Kris singkat tapi penuh penekanan. Kelas mulai riuh dengan bisikan dari semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Si murid yang bertanya tadi, hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Habis,.. kau seneng banget kalau ngomong sama Suho. Kalau memang suka, jujur saja deh!" Kris menatap bingung ke semua murid yang ada disana.

"Huahahahahaha,…". "Kris, gimana tuhhh?" duo Chen-Xiumin yang dikenal iseng mulai menggoda Kris,.. "Kau suka Suho ya Kris ? " Tanya Tao antara bingung dan ingin tertawa melihat kegugupan sahabatnya,.. "ini ada apa sih sebenarnya ?" Tanya Suho, tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi (padahal mereka ngebicarain lu, Ho :3)

"SIAPA JUGAA,.. YANG SUKA NAMJA PENDEK, BANTET, JELEK, DAN GAK BISA BAHASA INGGRIS KAYAK SUHO! " jawab Kris lantang dan tegas setelah muak di goda temannya. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan mengehembuskan nya pelan.

Kelas kembali hening untuk kedua kalinya. "Kok begitu sih ngomongnya ?" Tanya salah satu teman, si penanya Kris tadi yang ber name-tag 'Zhang Yixing'. "Kris,.. jahat" si penanya tadi menatap aneh Kris,… "kalau memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi. BAWELL KAU LUHANN!" Kris mencerca si penanya yang ia panggil Luhan tadi, Luhan memandang pura-pura iba ke Kris dan berlalu supaya menuju keluar kelas. "Kris, tega" kata Sehun datar dengan nada suara mencekam. "hiii.. sehun seram!" batin Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Sudah Ho,.. ayo kita pulang!' ajak Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang menatap kosong kearah Kris. Kris hanya mengalihkan matanya ke jendela kelas atau papan tulis kelas "Kris,. GAK USAHH BILANG AKU JELEK JUGA LAHHH!" Teriak Suho dan tanpa pamit berlari keluar kelas. "Suho,.. tunggu" sahut Sehun dan Baekhyun berbarengan juga ikutan berlari keluar kelas. Menyisakan Tao, Kris juga 2 atau 3 orang lainnya didalam kelas "bego loe,.. Kris" ejek Tao dalam hati. Kris hanya merunduk, bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Suho dan dua sahabatnya berjalan santai saat pulang sekolah, kali ini Suho harus pulang dengan wajah masam "sudah ho, gak usah di pikirin kata-kata si Kris" bujuk Sehun lembut, "Kris jahat banget ya!" tambah Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih. Suho hanya menghela napas sedih. Ia menunduk,menyisiri dan menendang-nendangi batu di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

"sudah,..ya suho. Kami belok duluan ya, dah!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kea rah Suho, Bekhyun yang di belakang Sehun hanya membisikkan kata "Semangat" . Suho membalasnya dengan senyum paling singkat yang ia punya, dan segera berjalan gontai kearah rumahnya.

-Suho's house at night-

Suho baru saja selesai makan malam. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati appanya sedang menonton siaran sepak bola di TV. "Heii,..jagoan appa,.. gimana sekolahnya hari ini ? ", appa suho bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Suho. "yak,… apa memangilku jagoan kecil lagi,..! " jawab suho sedikit kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit. "aishh,.. kok galak sih ?. mau nonton bola tidak, ayo duduk samping appa sini". Appa suho menepuk sedikit bagian karpet di depan TV yang masih kosong, dan Suho langsung menerjang karpet itu tanpa ampun, menonton kea rah TV yang masih menampilkan perbincangan para komentator sepakbola, Suho berpura-pura meyimak percakapan itu, walaupun akhirnya dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "appa,.." Suho memanggil appanya setelah sekian lama diam, "apa aku jelek ?" tanyanya sepelan yang ia bisa,.. "HAAA,… SIAPA YANG BILANG KAMU JELEK,HO!. KAMU ITU ORANG PALING GANTENG,… maksud appa PALING IMUT DISELURUH DUNIA!" Jawab appa suho, dengan menggebu-gebu,.. "ahh,.. appa!" seperti mematahkan moodnya, Suho beranjak dai karpet itu, tapi tangan appanya menghentikan langkah kakinya, appa suho merasa bersalah atas keterus-terangannya. "ahh,..maafkan appa, kalau terlalu jujur padamu, duduklah, ceritakan masalahnya sama appa"

"jadi,..tadi, appa. Aku sedang main-main dengan Kris. Tiba-tiba Luhan bilang sama Kris kalau Kris suka sama Suho,.. tapi akhirnya. Si Kris malah bilang Suho jelek,.." Suho mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa penuh arti dari appanya,.. "kadang Suho,.. ada saja, orang yang bilang kamu jelek dalam situasi terdesak. Padahal, sebenarnya orang yang mengatakan kamu jelek itu, belum tentu menganggap kamu jelek." Suho cengo mendengar penjelasan appanya " maksudnya, appa ?"

"ini situasi yang sering orang sebut Misunderstanding. Kris, mengatakan kamu jelek, bukan karna rupa mu atau apa. Dia mengatakan itu, untuk mencoba menutupi perasaanya yang lain. Mengalihkan orang agar tidak dengan mudah membaca perasaanya,… " jelas appa Suho panjang dan lebar. "udah ngerti ?" Tanya appa Suho, akhirnya. "70 % tidak, 30 % iya,… " jawab Suho di sertai cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Ahhh… ya sudahlah kalo begitu…. Bolanya udah mulai. Seperti biasa, appa akan mendukung Arsenal" ujar appa Suho sambil menunjuk ke arah tv yang sedang menampilkan beberapa pemain Arsenal yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Suho tersenyum bodoh "Dan aku Manchester City ..."

TBC

Ya Tuhann….. kenapa malah jadi threeshoot gini ? -_-

Bikinnya pas mati lampu pulakkk…

Buat yang review.. makasih banyak ya. Aku terharu, karya abal-abalku ini masih diterima di masyarakat :3

Maaf ya buat typos yang bertebaran...Semoga aja, aku bisa ngebales review kalian di chap berikutnya

SO,.. once again.. mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Suho tersenyum bodoh, "dan aku Manchester City"

**Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Present **

**The Indirect Confession**

**Main Cast **: Kim JunMyeon/Suho (EXO), Wu Yifan/Kris (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Huang Zitao (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Seonsengnim (OC), Appa Suho (OC), Xi Luhan (EXO), Zhang Yixing (EXO), Kim Jongdae/Chen (EXO), Kim Minseok/Xiumin (EXO)

**Main Pair **: KrisHo, TaoHun (side pair)

**Rated **: T (PG-15)

**Length **: threeshoot (Complete)

**Warning** : YAOI inside,.. cerita terlalu cepat, alur bolak-balik, bahasa sedikit tidak baku, OOC

**Summary **:melihat hujan bintang jatuh, bersama orang yang kau sukai, romantic bukan ?

**Author's Note **: OMG,… akhirny lanjut juga semuanya. Ya ampun… terimakasih buat kalian para readers yang masih mau baca FF super tak jelas ini. GHAMSAHAMNIDA YEORUBUN,….. #deepBow 감사함니다

ini saya buat Dari remake "Hai Miiko! 25" buatan Ono Eriko Senpai….

Jalan cerita sepertinya akan sama,.. (seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya)

Tak perlu banyak bicara,….silakan dibaca

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ALL**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER**

ENJOY THE STORY,…

_ Minggu Malam_

Semua teman Suho di kelas 11-4 sudah berkumpul di bagian paling atas . Tak terkecuali Suho, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, dan juga Kris. Baekhyun sudah berlari kesana-kemari mencari bintang jatuh. Sehun dan Tao sudah asyik kencan dadakan. Tersisa, Kris dan Suho yang hanya diam, Suho juga selalu menghindar dari tatapan Kris, membuat Kris sedikit merengut.

"Wah,.. ada bintang jatuh disana ! ", teriak Baekhyun jingkrak-jingkrak. Kris dan Suho menatap bersamaan kea rah langit yang di tunjuk Baekhyun. Namun, bintang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, membuat Kris dan Suho harus menghela napas berat, "ah,.. disini juga ada …!. Wah, bagus sekali. Ayo buat permohonanmu Sehun ! ", sahut Tao tak sabaran, Suho yang terkejut berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang berdoa, Kris seperti anak kucing dengan tuannya, hanya bisa mengikuti Suho dari belakang. Suho mulai merasa sedikit jengkel.

"Wah,… bintang jatuh itu bagus,.." Tunjuk Luhan ke arah langit di belakang Suho.

"mana Lu ?, mana ? " Tanya Suho overexcited, Kris ikut menatap langit juga.

"yahhh,.. sudah pergi,.. Suho sih, telat ! " Luhan pura-pura marah pada Suho, Luhan tertawa kecil melihat muka Suho berubah masam.

Suho menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati Kris ikut tertawa kecil juga. Suho mulai emosi dan menatap tajam Kris, "Kris,.. berhentilah mengikutiku. Gara-gara kamu, aku tidak bisa melihat bintang jatuh karnamu. Mengganggu hidupku saja. Sudah sana aku mau pergi. DAN JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!" ancam Suho dan pergi meninggalkan Kris. Ia menuju ke arah teropong untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Disana, tidak terlalu ramai karna teman-temannya ada di sisi lain bangunan itu. Terlihat ada beberapa pekerja yang sedang mengepel, sehingga lantai menjadi licin sehingga Suho harus sedikit berjinjit. Ia, memandang ke arah kota Seoul yang terang-benderang di saat malam, berdiri termangu, dan menopang dagunya diatas badan teropong.

Kris,.. disisi lain, hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya gusar. Dia tak pernah berseteru dengan Suho selama ini. Tao memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan cool

"kau hatus meminta maaf padanya Kris. Itu satu-satunya jalan. Be gentleman Bro!" saran Tao so(k) bijaksana.

Kris mengeluh tanda menyerah, sedikit merendahkan ego tingginya, hal yang paling tak ia sukai. Meminta maaf pada orang.

"That's the thing you called "A Big Movement" chayoo!" ucap Tao dengan kata-kata penyemangat andalannya.

Dengan keyakinan tidak terlalu besar, Kris berjalan kea rah Suho di seberang ruangan yang di tempati teman-temannya, suho masih termangu disana. Sedikit pun tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris dibelakangnya.

Sebuah bintang jatuh yang besar dan sungguh terang melintas di depan mata mereka berdua, mereka terpana dan menganga.

"wow,… bagus sekali bintangnya !" teriak Kris mengagumi keindahan bintang tadi.

"iya,.. besar juga" Suho menambahkan dengan muka ceria

"Apa kau melihatnya ? "

"ya aku lihat, besar sekali.."

"iya,.. besar dan terang benderang "

Percakapan terhenti, menyadari mereka sudah berteriak satu sama lain, bisa dibilang situasi canggung tak bisa mereka hindari. Suho kelihatan bingung dan memandang sepatu birunya. Dan Kris, hanya bisa memainkan matanya kesekeliling ruangan yang tidak terlalu gelap tapi sepi ini.

"Kim Junmyeon" Kris tiba-tiba memanggil nama asli Suho. Si empunya nama hanya menengadah malas.

"maaf sudah memanggilmu 'jelek'. Sebenarnya, kau tidak jelek kok" lanjut Kris dan tersenyum kecil ke Suho.

"euhhmm,.. Kris ?" panggil Suho ragu-ragu

"Terimakasih, aku menerima permintaan maaf mu. Tapi, kau harus beritahu ke orang-orang bahwa aku tidak jelek "pinta Suho dan menarik paksa tangan Kris.

"EHH,.." kata Kris, "tidak usahlah, nanti saja. Pasti mereka kesini kok,.." lanjut Kris.

"oke Kris, aku pegang kata-katamu. Sekarang. Aku mau melihat bintang jatuh lagi." Suho berbalik ke depan menghadap jendela raksasa bangunan .

"Bagaimana kalau kita, melihat keadaan kota Seoul saja dulu!" ajak Kris lalu mendorong Suho ke teropong di depan mereka.

"wow,.. luar biasa" Suho berucap kagum dengan mata berbinar.

"Coba kulihat ! ". Kris yang berada di belakang Suho mengangkat sedikit teropongnya. Menjulurkan kedua lengannya di atas bahu Suho, mendekatkan badan tingginya ke punggung kecil Suho. Suho terkejut, seperti ada aliran listrik dinamis yang mengalir saat badan mereka bersentuhan spontan dengan Kris. Kris menerepong dari balik badan Suho, layaknya memenjarakan namja mungil itu dengan kedua lengan besarnya. Suho menunduk, ia tanpa sadar merasa sedikit malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tiang teropong yang ada di hadapannya.

Hembusan napas Kris di rambutnya, membuat Suho memerah tak berdaya.

Di pihak Kris pun, ya,… si Kris sangat terkejut dengan perilaku atau mungkin naluri yang ia lakukan dengan tidak sengaja dan tiba-tiba begitu. Ia mencuri pandang pada Suho yang hampir berada di dekapannya. Kris menelan salivanya, gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa mendekap orang yang dia sukai sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu. Di tengah kegugupan dan kesunyiaan yang terasa. Suho melihat bintang jatuh yang menari di atas langit malam yang tak berawan itu.

"Bintang jatuh,.. aku harap tahun ini aku bertambah tinggi" permohonan Suho terdengar garing di telinga Kris, memutar bola mata malas dan mendesah kecil.

"untuk apa tambah tinggi ? " Tanya Kris datar.

"ya,.. supaya aku bisa lebih keren,.. oh iya, aku juga bisa menandingi tinggi….." Suho berbalik dan,.. ia membatu

Kris, si tiang listrik yang sering ia maki dan cubit sekarang berada tepat di hadapan Suho,.. garis bawahi, kalau perlu underline sekalian,.. _**dihadapan Suho**__. _Yang membuat namja putih ini kehabisan kata-kata. Mungkin, tidak cukup beberapa centi lagi, bibir mereka akan saling bertemu dan hal yang paling memalukan (menurut Suho) akan terjadi, ia hanya memandang Kris takut-takut. Lalu, Kris. Tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok yang berada di sepannya. Terlebih lagi, tangan Kris masih memenjarakan Suho di kedua lengannya. Suho merasa puing untuk beberapa saat, ia malah dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Kris yang seolah berdenyut lebih keras. Untung saja Suho tidak menabrak dada Kris, kalau iya, bisa konslet tiba-tiba otak Suho #-_-

"K..k..kris ak..aku.. " Suho tergagap-gagap. "kr…kri..kris a..aku ing..ingin per..pergi.. ke bagian la..la..lain.. ruang..rua..ruangan ini !"

Kris tetap diam dan tak kunjung bergerak.

"Aku pergi,..du… KKKKYYAAA!" Suho terpeleset karna lupa kalau lantai nya baru siap dipel, ia menutup mata membayangkan badannya terjatuh. Tapi, setelah beberap detik berlalu, ia belum juga menyentuh lantai. Untung saja, Kris yang masih memenjarakan badan Suho segera menangkap pinggangnya dan menariknya ke pelukan Kris. Suho tercekat, mati-matiaan dia tidak memikirkan adegan terburuk yang ini, tapi.. tamatlah, akhirnya terjadi juga.

Kris memeluk Suho sangat erat. Tanpa Suho mengerti, ia menarik bagian depan baju sweater yang Kris pakai.

"Kris,..biar.."

"tidak,.. biarkan saja seperti ini!" jawab Kris cepat. Membiarkan deru nafas mereka saling berlomba di pelukan yang hanya sekejap itu.

Kris melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendapati Suho yang sudah berblushing parah.

"neomu,..kyeoptta. aku tak peduli kalau kau tinggi atau pendek Suho-ya, tapi 1 hal yang aku tahu. Kau itu ceria,.. manis,.. juga imut" ungkap Kris tenang dan mencubit lembut pipi menggumpal kemerahan Suho yang bisa kita pastikan sekarang sudah lebih memerah.

"heyy,.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana, indirect confession or flirting ? " sungut 3 orang di ujung ruangan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kris sontak melepas cubitan lembut di pipi suho-NYA(?) lalu memberi jarak pada mereka berdua.

"Apaan sih kau Hun ? Baek juga…. Kenapa Tao malah ikut-ikutan juga ? " protes Suho manja dan segera pergi menuju tiga gerombolan temannya itu. Kris memberi kedipan singkat pada Suho, membuat pipi Suho kembali memanas.

"CCCIIIEEEEE,.. SUHO IS BLUSHING ! " teriak 3 temannya itu, dihadiahi jitakan sedap yang mengundang tawa setan Kris…

"MMMUEHEHEHE.. EMANG ENAK DI JITAKIN.." Kris mencemooh teman-teman Kris yang memberikan death glare beracun(?) padanya.

Suho menatap penuh perhitungan ke Kris, "ohh..iya,.. janjimu…" Suho menjetikkan jarinya dengan keras.

Kris nyengir tidak jelas mendengar nya. "aku..lupa!"

Semua teman Suho, termasuk Suho sendiri hanya memberi tatapan.. "OH-MY-GODNESS-KRIS",,,

**END**

FINALLYY,.. akhirnya selesai FF threeshoot pertama ku. Aduh,.. ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan,.

Yang pertama, membalas review readers..

**RubikLuhan **: okeyy,..yang chap 1 itu karna timing pembuatan nya terlalu malam. So, ini chap 2 dan 3 nya udah ada. Monggo, dibaca!

**JunmyunYifan **: huuaaa.. iya.. ini udah lanjut, si Kris nya saya bikin ngegemesin, biar gak ngilangin image miikonya. Ya gituhh. Si kris pan emang rada-rada. baca aja chap 2 dan chap 3.

**Putri Yaridha** : ne reader-ssi, aku newbie. Gwaenchanayo, ndee ?. ini chap 2 dan 3 nya sudah beranak (?),..

**Cucunya WonKyu **: ini si Kris,.. udah di tongolin, bukan di tonggos(?)in,.. baca juga ya chap 2 dan 3 nya :D

** DragonAQUA **:YAH,..kalau dikasih kaus kaki Kai aja gimana, lebih higienis pan,.. :3 ini udah saya lanjut yah,.. jangan pake pantat panic gosong, ntar D.O Marah,.. makasih ya udah suka panpic ini #bow

**Wedty **: malu-malu sih gak apa, daripada malu-maluin,.. :v . oke, ini udah saya selesain,..

OKEEYYY,… REVIEW SUDAH, SEKARANG KABAR BERIKUTNYA!

Insyaallah, saya akan buat FF baru #yehett..

SEMOGA BISA SAYA UPDATE FF BARU SAYA SECEPATNYA…. :D

And the last thing,.

DO YOU MIND GIVING ME A REVIEW ?

You can critic, suggest, or bash me/

ANYTHING YOU WANT


End file.
